


KPK

by CounterChloe



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, everyone is a mess, gombalan bosque, groupchat fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterChloe/pseuds/CounterChloe
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka Pete bisa seperti itu...





	KPK

**Author's Note:**

> kegabutan saat uts melahirkan sebuah fic baru (yak ini ditulis waktu chloe lg uts plkj secara diam2 dan hampir keciduk sm pengawas whoop)
> 
> biar ga bingung ini nama username mereka :  
> dallek : dallon  
> Bear-Bren : brendon  
> ryrooo : ryan  
> pw : pete  
> JoeFro : joe  
> andy. : andy  
> walkman : jon  
> suSPENCE : spencer  
> pstump : patrick

**Bear-Bren invited**   **dallek to the group.**

**dallek joined the group.**

**dallek :** pakabar lo semua

 **dallek :** udah lama njir gw ga aktif disini

 **Bear-Bren :** welkam bek dall

 **dallek :** thx

 **ryrooo :** ea ea dallon kembali gengs

 **pw :** WOI DALLON WELKAMBEK NJIRR

 **pw :** KANGEN GUE SM LO

 **dallek :** tapi gw ga kangen sm lu pete

 **dallek :** jk jk jgn baper dong wkwkwk

 **JoeFro :** ASTAGA ADA DALLON

 **JoeFro :** MISS U

 **andy. :** alay joe aLAY

 **JoeFro :** yauda sih sans ae

 **andy. :** gue udh sans kaliii

 **walkman :** DALLON!

 **walkman :** MY BASS BRO

 **walkman :** elah dall ngapa baru on skrg

 **dallek :** hp gw kan rusak

 **dallek :** ini baru ganti

 **JoeFro :** ohhh

 **pw :** hp apaan dall?

 **pw :** aipon eks pasti ya

 **dallek :** kagak lah

 **dallek :** aipon eks bokek gw nanti

 **andy. :** trus apaan?

 **dallek :** xiaomi wkwk

 **Bear-Bren :** yeuuu

 **Bear-Bren :** tak kira samsung

 **Bear-Bren :** biar matching gitchu sm gw

 **ryrooo :** lah kan udh matching sm aku???

 **pw :** vvadoo

 **Bear-Bren :** ihh aku ga bakal selingkuhin km kok :(

 **dallek :** LOH BRENDON SM RYAN UDH JADIAN?

 **ryrooo :** udah dall

 **Bear-Bren :** baru 3 bulan sih

 **dallek :** ya tuhan gw ketinggalan banyak bgt ya

 **andy. :** ya begitulah

 **dallek :** eh btw kita kurang satu orang ya

 **dallek :** dua deng

 **JoeFro :** siapa?

 **walkman :** yang nanya

 **JoeFro :** apaansi

 **walkman :** lah panci dibawa2

 **JoeFro :** ga nyambung njing

 **ryrooo :** hmm...

 **ryrooo :** patrick sm spencer bukan?

 **pw :** eh iya

 **pw :** mereka kmn gengs

 **suSPENCE :** ada yg manggil?

 **dallek :** astaga langsung tesummi

 **dallek :** *tersummo

 **dallek :** *tersumo

 **dallek :** *TERSUMMON

 **walkman :** dallon kagak bisa lepas dari typi ya

 **walkman :** *typo

 **walkman :** anjrit gw jadi ketularan

 **dallek :** ha

 **JoeFro :** AHAHAHAH

 **andy. :** anjir ngakak

 **dallek :** NAJIS HP BARU MASIH TYPO

 **dallek :** KZL

 **pstump :** wah rame

 **pw :** nah ini patrick

 **suSPENCE :** eh ada dallon?!

 **pstump :** HAH

 **pstump :** ADA DALLON??

 **pstump :** uwaa wb dall!

 **dallek :** wb?

 **pstump :** welcome back

 **pstump :** kagak gaul lu dall

 **dallek :** astaga kan gw cuman nanya doang

 **andy. :** lah sejak kapan patrick gaul?

 **pstump :** sejak negara api menyerang

 **pstump :** gadeng

 **pw :** apaan deh gaje lu pat

 **pw :** kesambet apaan sih

 **pstump :** diem ah elah

 **walkman :** hai lagi berak nih gue

 **suSPENCE :** NGAPA BILANG NJING

 **walkman :** kAN HANYA MEMBERI INFORMASI

 **Bear-Bren :** najis jon najis tau ga sih

 **ryrooo :** tainya udh keluar?

 **JoeFro :** RYAN ASTAGA

 **pw :** woi patrick mana?

 **pw :** trickster?

 **pstump :** naon?

 **pw :** pengen nanya dong

 **dallek :** "maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

 **pw :** KAGAK WOI

 **dallek :** yahh

 **dallek :** kirain gitu

 **pstump :** mau nanya apaa?

 **pw :** kepanjangan DPR apa?

 **walkman :** Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat

 **pw :** harus patrick yg jawab

 **walkman :** yowes lah

 **pstump :** Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat

 **pw :** kl MPR?

 **Bear-Bren :** pete lu ngapain sih?

 **JoeFro :** ini kan soal kls 4

 **andy. :** jangan2 kagak naik kelas nih

 **pw :** BACOT

 **andy. :** sante bro

 **pstump :** Majelis Permusyawaratan Rakyat

 **pw :** ok

 **pw :** kl KPU apa trick?

 **ryrooo :** elah lu nanya ginian buat apa coba

 **dallek :** otaknya tumpul kali

 **pw :** LU PADA DIEM NGAPA

 **pw :** INI PENTING

 **pstump :** KPU itu...apa ya?

 **dallek :** ketularan pete^

 **pstump :** OH

 **pstump :** Komisi Pemilihan Umum bukan?

 **JoeFro :** benar

 **JoeFro** : 100 utk nak petrik

 **pw** : satu lagi deh...

 **pw** : ini yg terakhir sumpah

 **ryrooo** : kok gua ada perasaan buruk ya

 **walkman** : same

 **pw** : kepanjangan KPK apa?

 **pstump** : Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi

 **pw** : salah trick

 **Bear-Bren** : lah lah

 **Bear-Bren** : bocah ngapa ya

 **Bear-Bren** : itu bener tolol

 **ryrooo** : kl itu salah jawaban yg bener apa dong

 **andy.** : Kelipatan Persekutuan terKecil

 **JoeFro** : mabok mtk nih andy

 **suSPENCE** : Kaki Palsu Karatan

 **dallek** : Kamu Pinang Kakel

 **walkman** : gOBLOK^

 **JoeFro** : DEMI DAH GW NGAKAK

 **andy.** : WOI RECEH KALIAN

 **ryrooo** : ANJG SUMPAH AHAHAHAHAHA

 **Bear-Bren** : kAMU PINANG KAKEL ASTAGHFIRULLAH

 **dallek** : ITU JOKES TERBAIK GUE LOH WKWKWKWKWKWK

 **pw** : mau tau jawaban yg bener trick?

 **pstump** : mau dongski

 **pw** : jawaban yg bener itu adalah

 **pw** : Kamu Punya aKu

 **pw** : ok bye

**pw left the group.**

**pstump** : ah...

 **dallek** : WALLAHUAKBAR PETE

 **Bear-Bren** : BARU TAU GUA PETE BISA GITU YA

 **JoeFro** : KOK GUE GA NYANGKA SIH

 **walkman** : GARA2 PETE TAI GW JADI NYANGKUT KAN

 **walkman** : BGST KAU PETER

 **suSPENCE** : JOROK JON ANJIR

 **suSPENCE** : WOI PETE GALUCU AH

 **ryrooo** : BELUM PERNAH GUE LIAT GOMBALAN KAYAK GITU

 **andy.** : dan sampe skrg gw masih bingung kenapa kalian ga jadian aja

 **pstump** : ya tuhan

 **Bear-Bren** : INI GUE SS TRUS MASUKIN SNAPGRAM YA ASTAGA AGAK KESEL SM PETE

 **Bear-Bren** : SEENAK JIDATNYA DIA LANGSUNG LEAVE

 **pstump** : JANGAN BREN

 **pstump** : malu gue :((

 **JoeFro** : mending kalian jadian aja gimana?

 **walkman** : se7 sm joe

 **ryrooo** : pete ingin gw jadiin sate rasanya

 **ryrooo** : itu anak baru kali ini gue denger ngegombal

 **pstump** : well you never know about pete

 **pstump** : orangnya tidak bisa ditebak


End file.
